


“Dulces sueños, Rize.”

by AloisDunhee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Spoilers del Final, Universo canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisDunhee/pseuds/AloisDunhee
Summary: “Rize es una indigna y no merece estar en el mundo de Kaneki. Aun así Kaneki la llama todas las noches para gozar de su compañía. ”Donde Kaneki y Rize sostienen una larga y amena conversación, y la posibilidad de que aún sigan conectados.





	“Dulces sueños, Rize.”

—¿Alguna vez lo has sentido así? —Preguntó Rize — Que eres indigno de ser humano. —Decía ella mientras ojeaba un libro, su aparente desinterés lo hacía querer ganar su atención. Kaneki seguía apenándose en su lugar.

—Lo cierto es… que odio esto. — decía Kaneki. De que hablaba con exactitud era un misterio, incluso ahora seguía suprimiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Rize dejo el libro sobre la mesa con aburrimiento, y clavó su dura mirada en él. Estaba notoriamente fastidiada.

—No puedes responder algo tan simple —dijo ella con molestia, y terminó tomando su Café. Lo probó y terminó por decirle lo siguiente: —. No creo que seas un indigno.

Kaneki se asombró de aquello, la mujer frente a él siempre le lanzaba palabras hirientes. Rize siempre le decía las cosas que no quería escuchar, el pensar que pudo decir algo complaciente no era una posibilidad.  
Entonces porque seguía tranquilo sentado con ella en aquel café. 

La respuesta era muy simple, porque esa era su voluntad. Siempre se sentía de esa manera cuando soñaba con ella, porque era consciente de que aquello era una fantasía, y en cualquier momento despertará y su vida seguiría con normalidad.

Y él quería hablar con ella, toda la noche y mañana muy temprano la olvidaría. 

—Yo creo que eres más digno de ser humano que nadie. —Dijo Rize con aquel tono, ese donde no podías saber si estaba aburrida o pensando en algo.

—¿Eh? —Dijo Kaneki. No sabía cómo debía tomarse aquello. 

—Es como ese libro, seguro lo conoces Indigno de ser humano, de Dazai. —Comienza a contar ella. — Es bastante popular, casi tan popular como tú, rey de un ojo.

Hacía tanto que no escuchaba de ese título, y con él venían los recuerdos de ese tiempo, donde aún no se consiguió la existencia entre humanos y ghouls. Los apartó con rapidez y hablo:

—Claro que he leído a Dazai, pero no entiendo a lo que quieres decir, Rize. —Trato de explicarle con amabilidad. Después de todo el no previa como podía reaccionar su compañera de lectura.

—Pobre Ken —De algún otro sueño y los que siguieron a aquel, ella había comenzado a usar su nombre —. Tan iluso, creyendo que todavía no puedes hacer nada ¿Verdad? — Decía ella con su sonrisa cruel, Kaneki bajo la cabeza avergonzado de que ella lo mencionara.   
Después de todo estaba hablando con un dragón, y aún no había sido devorado.

—No tiene sentido pensar en esas cosas, ya que ahora no hay diferencias entre ambas especies —Comentó Kaneki —. Ahora ambos comparten el mundo.

Rize volvió a mirarlo y por un momento Kaneki creyó que ella se burlaría de él. Aquello no pasó, pero lo miró como si fuera un criminal y ella el juez que dictaba la sentencia.

—Compartir el mundo eh, dime Kaneki ¿Es este el mundo que todos querían? —Preguntó Rize con naturalidad — Yo solía pensar que los ghouls eran más fuertes que los humanos, y que eran unos tontos por no hacerse con el poder teniendo tales habilidades. Ahora entiendo que jamás hubo una oportunidad. — Terminó por decir ella, Kaneki la escuchaba ansioso. Rize no solía hablar de sí misma a menudo. 

—Ahora las cosas no tienen que ser así, los ghouls no tienen que ocultarse o asesinar por comida. Pueden acceder a los mismos derechos que cualquiera. —Dijo Kaneki, aunque no se escuchaba emocionado por ello.

—Como si la gente no se estuviese muriendo allí afuera. ¿Qué importa si nada ha cambiado realmente? —Dijo ella volviendo a pasar las páginas, Kaneki creyó que solo era un gesto para ignorarlo, no era posible que las leyera tan rápido.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden controlar, no es imposible. El mundo aún está cambiando. Quiso defender Kaneki. Él no pensaba en esas cosas seguido, siempre y cuando las personas que quisiera estuvieran bien no pensaba en nada. 

—El mundo es exactamente igual, solo que ahora todos juegan a la gran casita feliz, pero sin mí.

Kaneki sentía que estaba obligado a defender su mundo, porque era allí donde vivía con su familia, donde había manzanas y Hide iba de visita a su hogar de vez en cuando.  
Pero no quería contradecir a Rize, o no por completo. Como todo codicioso de afecto, quería recibir un halago.

—El mundo sigue cambiando, y estoy seguro que llegará el momento de que vuelva a hacerlo. Y en algún punto las personas no recordarán como fue en un principio, y así será hasta que ya no quede más que aceptarlo. Eso es en lo que creo. —Dijo Kaneki con calma, una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados acompañaba esas palabras.

—Mentiroso. —Dijo Rize. Su sentencia era clara.

Kaneki se sobresaltó tanto que tumbó uno de los libros de la mesa donde estaban, en aquella cafetería llena de gente sin rostro, Kaneki descubrió que estaba descalzo y que a nadie le importaba. 

—Ese suena como el mundo en el cual vivía. ¿Al final si te has vuelto un dictador? —preguntó ella.

—¿Eh?...no. —dijo Kaneki.

A Rize tampoco le importaba que él estuviera descalzo, desde que se dió cuenta de ello había comenzado a sentir frío.   
Pero el libro se había deslizado por debajo de ella, y al intentar tomarlo fue cuando notó que las faldas de Rize eran largas, y sus pies desnudos, apoyados sobre un libro que no había visto antes.   
Un poco avergonzado de seguir viendo en dirección a sus faldas, reconoció la portada de Byleyg el rey de Takatsuki Sen.  
¿Porque Rize aplastaba aquel libro con sus pies?

—¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas? ¿O necesitas que finja estar sonrojada? —Dijo ella burlándose, Kaneki se avergonzó. Tomó el libro caído y regresó a su asiento.

Al invadirlo la curiosidad, Kaneki quería preguntarle a Rize por aquel libro. Después de todo fue con el cual Eto se dió a conocer como un ghoul, y su historia hablaba de la familia Washuu, siendo Rize parte de una de las ramas de la familia ¿Qué pensaría ella?

Él había compartido en otras ocasiones con ella asuntos de su vida, del mundo y una que otra pregunta escondida entre ellas.   
Kaneki no le hablaba a nadie de esos sueños, y así se sentía mejor. ¿Qué podría decirles en cualquier caso? 

—¿Entonces ya no te gusta Takatsuki Sen? —Preguntó Kaneki con interés. Algún tiempo atrás se habría puesto a temblar de hablar con una chica sobre su escritora favorita, ahora que conocía su identidad sólo le interesaba lo que su compañía femenina podía decirle. 

—No lo he leído. —Respondió Rize, y continuó agregando algo más. —Me han dicho que los personajes están exagerados, pero tampoco es que me importe.

Kaneki se preguntó cuándo Rize pudo darse el tiempo de leer ese libro, intento pensar que ella tenía algún grado de conciencia antes de la creación del Oggai. Y su boca se abrió un poco al recordar quién había leído ese libro, recordaba a un Furuta paseándose por las oficinas del CCG sosteniendo en libro en sus manos.

Entonces, ellos también tenían ese tipo de conversaciones. La idea lo ponía algo celoso, porque quizás Furuta también había tenido esos sueños con ella.  
No no no, su conexión era algo especial, no quería admitirlo en voz alta.  
Pero cuando lo pensaba recordaba a Furuta en su encuentro previo al exterminio de cabras negras, lo recordó rodar por el suelo y riendo estrepitosamente mientras decía “No te creas tan especial, no te apuntaba a ti.”

Rize río por lo bajo, como el payaso aquella noche. Y luego de acomodarse los lentes, soltó su lengua.

—Eres tan divertido, crees que existe algo como eso. —Dijo y siguió riendo.  
Kaneki se sintió apenado, es que acaso jamás iba a acorralarla alguna vez.

—Yo...no entiendo lo que dices. —Dijo Kaneki.  
—Estás ahí pensando que Nimura y yo teníamos algo, y te quedas lamentándote no ser el primero, o el único. Qué absurdo es todo eso.

—Rize-san, yo quería preguntarte algo. Necesito saber la respuesta.  
Ahí se preparaba para lo que venía pensando en varias ocasiones, y pidió que ella no diera muchas vueltas.

—Sí, quizás pueda responderla.

—¿Rize-san porque sigues apareciendo en mis sueños? ¿No crees que es extraño?

—Pequeño e iluso Ken, ¿es que todavía no te has dado cuenta? —Respondió mordiéndose el labio, casi se veía juguetona. 

Kaneki no respondió.

—Tú quieres verme, y yo no tengo nada más que hacer. Ya sabes, siempre te observo.

Ante tal declaración, Kaneki se quedó sin habla y una parte de él estaba muy emocionada.

—Así que todo es mi culpa, otra vez. — dijo Ken.

—No pienses tanto en ello, soy yo quien sigue viniendo. —Respondió ella. Kaneki se sobresaltó, y es que el creer que Rize intentará consolarlo causaba una bella sensación en su pecho.  
Ya lo recordaba, él quería ese sentimiento que solo Rize podía provocar.  
No tenía un nombre, pero tampoco podía asegurar que era bueno.

—Gracias. —Le dijo ella, y Kaneki lo entendió.  
Él también estaba agradecido.   
Lo grandioso era que cada uno tendría sus motivos para ir a encontrarse en cada sueño.

Y de esa forma Rize se había convertido en el pequeño secreto de Kaneki, en palabras que no quería compartir con nadie más y en su adoración.  
Porque él siempre quería volver, aunque ella no le dijera cosas bonitas, no pudiera hacerle amor, y tampoco había que aparentar nada.  
Kaneki soñaba con ella, con una sonrisa.

Y así fue hasta el día que murió, pero algo que nunca le dijo y que quizás ella ya debía saber es que su musa no era digna de ser humana. 

Que trágico.  
Simplemente hermoso.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, llevo mucho tiempo adorando a esta pareja. Jamás me había animado a subir nada de ellos, porque siento que no los representaba de la forma en la que tanto me gustan juntos, pero viendo y considerando que el anime culminó dije “Es ahora o nunca” y publique este pequeño corto.  
> Muchas gracias por la oportunidad y que tengan muchos éxitos.


End file.
